twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
MultiGreenThunder
MultiGreenThunder is a member of The Thomas Wooden Railway Community who joined in 2011. He is best known for his comedic reviews and his accurate remakes of Thomas episodes. He goes by Multi on YouTube. He has over 2,000 subscribers right now. Before YouTube Growing up, Multi was a huge fan of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends and his favorite brand was Thomas Wooden Railway. He owned many VHS tapes and even saw Thomas and the Magic Railroad in when it was released in movie theaters. However, as a kid, Multi didn't like the new direction the show was going, starting in 2004 when Hit Entertainment took over the show. He didn't follow the show as closely as he used to but still would watch it occasionally. In either 2010 or 2011, Multi discovered the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki and once again became very interested in the show, now with a new perspective and appreciation for the series. Before joining YouTube, Multi was inspired by SkarloeyRailway01. During his early days on around joining YouTube, he would watch users such as missoliverandblossum, Simiersk, and Leokimvideo. His original plan was to do remakes of all the classic series Thomas and Friends episodes in order. Beginnings Multi created his YouTube account on October 11, 2011, being the last TWR related user to join in 2011. His first video was a remake of Thomas Gets Tricked (the first episode of his series of remakes). A variety of different kinds of TWR content followed afterward. The Really Useful Engine Era Multi began a fan series called "Really Useful Engine" created using primarily TWR. The first episode was uploaded on November 7, 2011. Episodes followed afterward. Multi later decided to make his series his main focus. (He would still make remakes, but instead, do random episodes.) Multi made three seasons of Really Useful Engine with a total of 35 episodes. The series didn't last though, it came to an abrupt ending when the series was canceled only five episodes into the third season. The reasoning for the abrupt cancellation is due to Multi suffering from Writers Block. He started doing reviews and remakes soon after. After Really Useful Engine On June 20, 2012, Multi uploaded his first TWR review on the old-style Knapford Station. It gained a small amount of traction. Because of its success compared to his episodes and his enjoyment of making them, he decided to make reviews his main focus from that point onward. His new reviews included reviews on the Grey Troublesome Truck, the Sodor Bay Tugboat, and the Sodor Mail Coach. As time went on, Multi gained many more subscribers. He reached 50 subscribers on December 30, 2012. Hiatus After an unboxing video uploaded on January 17, 2013, Multi didn't upload a new video for over two years. A big reason was because of computer troubles. During this time, fellow TWR Community member Jlouvier featured his latest unboxing video on his channel. This would introduce many users to Multi's channel. Also during this time Multi's remake of Busy Going Backwards would become a very popular video and it currently has over 600,000 views. These factors would bring Multi many new subscribers. During the hiatus, Multi began to dislike his older videos. This was due to "in his words" bland stories, poor storytelling and all around bad quality. He felt the video quality of his older videos was way to blurry and unprofessional. During his time away, Multi saw various videos in the "Crossover Saga" done by Oliver Duck, Percyno6, EricPierre53, and MrMPS2002. He really enjoyed them and had been interested in coming back to the TWRC for a while. Return and the 2015 Relaunch On July 23, 2015, Multi finally returned to YouTube with a new video called Here Comes The Thunder, showcasing his return. This video would mark the beginning of a much more professional video style. His videos were now in high definition and he now had a professional editing software. He also announced a reboot of his series Really Useful Engine. The new series began on August 5, 2015. Multi's return was met with a positive response and he has continued to produce new content. He reached 1,000 subscribers on December 14, 2015, to celebrate this milestone, Multi did a review on the then newly released TWR Streamlined Emily. The review was met with high praise and gained over 100,000 views, making it his most popular review to date. This review would also feature the first time a popular fellow TWR user appeared in one of his videos, MrMPS2002 made a short cameo in it. 2015/2016 To Be Added. - ''MGT'' Ultimate Christmas: A TWRC Remake Collab In November of 2016, Multi was offered to join the upcoming TWRC Collab Special on the Thomas and Friends DVD, Ultimate Christmas. He was happy to join the project after having high praise the previous specials. He remade the episode "Thomas' Christmas Party" for a project and filmed various other things for music videos and such. The entire Special released on December 25th, 2016, despite nearly missing the Christmas deadline. Upon joining this project, he would be added to a Skype Group that had various users involved in the project. Here, he would meet many of what would become some of his closest friends for the first time. 2017-2018 To Be Added - ''MGT'' JBS TWRCon2018 Other Things Rainbow Station and the 2019 Relaunch After a lengthy absence from Reviews, which primarily featured smaller videos such as video game livestreams and satirical April Fools Day videos, a big announcement arrived in May 2019. Multi announced that he was finally pursuing YouTube as a job, a profession he'd want to pursue for years, and was starting up a Family Friendly Toy Channel. The announcements for it were posted on his MultiGreenThunder channel and went into the reasoning behind the new channel's creation. In these videos, he stated that he was not leaving the Thomas Fandom and was still planning new content for the future of his MultiGreenThunder channel. While Rainbow Station is currently his top priority, he hopes that the new channel will be successful enough to create more time for his MultiGreenThunder content. The Rainbow Station YouTube Channel was created on April 30, 2019 and the official announcement/launch came on May 11, 2019. 2019 would also feature three different Meetups for Multi. * In May he met up with EnterprisingEngine93 and turtlesandthomas. They went to some flea markets and Entertrainment Junction. * In July, he attended Shining Time 2019. * In August, he would attend the Greenberg Train Show in NJ. There, he met lots of users and saw the Duke and Sir Handel props from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends on display, courteous of the ThomasTankMerch guys. Later in August, Multi would join in the return of TWR Community Radio, hosting a show with MasterOfTheLemons called "Thomas Top 10s". This was a huge deal to him, being a huge fan of the channel prior to its return. In The Community Multi used to be not very interactive with the community. He used to disable YouTube comments. However, after his return he now allows them. Since his return, he has become much more interactive with the community. He has participated in various remakes on thetttecommunity channel, done various crossovers and chats with other TWRC members regularly. His biggest inspiration for his video style is Wooden Railway Reviews and he also takes inspiration from turtlesandthomas. He is also friends with various users, he is good friends with Percyno6, MasterOfTheLemons, Annie C. and MrMPS2002. He's also good friends with LegoLover117, TrainKingJames, EricPierre53, and many other users who have contributed in VHS/DVD remake collabs. Gallery Mq1-13.jpg|One of Multi's earliest channel icons. MultiGreenThunder Thumbnail 2015.jpg|Multi's Channel Avatar used from sometime in either 2013/2014 to 2017 MultiGreenThunder from James Crossover.png|Multi's Reviewer Outfit used prior to his face reveal. 5 Car Value Pack Review MGT Thumbnail 1.jpg|The thumbnail for one of Multi's reviews. Screen Shot 2018-12-24 at 5.21.00 PM.png|Multi's YouTube Channel on February 5, 2013 Screen Shot 2018-12-24 at 5.37.29 PM.png|Multi's Channel on December 24, 2018 Category:2011 Category:Active Members Category:TWR Community Radio